narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giyo
Main Character Giyō (儀容, Lit. meaning Bearing or Manners) is a Getsu shinobi and the new jinchūriki of Sanbi, the Three Tails. Along with that, he is also a rising user of the Kekkai Genkai, Crystal Release. He has been taken under the wing of Kinpa, in order to master his tailed beast; Giyo shows promise, he has potential to be a true hero of his proud village, already having become renowned as the Coral Crystal Shinobi for his rising prowesses. Background Wars on the water front had been started after the War. The Sanbi sieged the island nations of the east, Kiri and Getsu. The former, recovering from the war, was almost defenseless against these attacks. Getsu to, at first. But soon, under Kinpa's quick, precise instruction, the navy was organized and set out. After a chaotic battle between two masters of the seas, the navy prevailed barely, and managed to seal the Turtle into a special crafted box by Kinpa. This attack was done in secret, and the box's existence a fairy tale. The turtle stayed in this box, as there were no suitable, or willing hosts of the beast. Kinpa didn't want to risk on his high-ranking officials deaths, and no other villagers were deemed "special enough" to host the turtle, or even try. So Kinpa turned to studying the families, and seeing when a potential host would be born. Born for a Reason Becoming Sanbi's Host Striving for Jonin Personality Giyo is often described as a "chill guy," meaning he is calm through most things. Even if confronted with great sadness, torture or something else. He tries to keep his cool always, as it is his goal to create a world where becoming greatly sad, tortured, etc won't ever need to happen. Also, he never cares what most people think, except his friends of Getsugakure, and the few ones he has made throughout the shinobi world. Though at first, his fellow peers feared him, for his jinchūriki power and Kekkai Genkai, he ignored it (with help from his parents), and was able to easily gain their respect, and be excepted into society at Getsugakure. Giyo also loves to have fun, and despises things that don't let him do so. He enjoys battle, learning most new things and protecting his home, where he is always happy. He'd do anything, to sustain this happiness, this joy of his. This also extends to his friends, everyone in the Moon Country, and the Hidden Moon. Giyo hates when people count him out, especially if it's because he is a jinchūriki, or him being young, not the biggest guy, and him not having so much experience. As such, he is quick to try to prove such a person wrong (either in battle, with his wits~which he has much of, or by proving himself). He despises being looked down upon. He believes he can do things that older shinobi can to, and often refers to his Jōnin of Getsugakure rank at nineteen to back it up. He just wishes that everyone should be on equal terms (of capable shinobi), and this includes him as well, despite his age. He also hates when people consider him one of the weaker hosts, because he harbors only the Three-Tails. He dislikes that (similar to Shukaku disliking Kurama say that Tailed Beasts strength levels are according to tails), and is also quick to prove that Isobu is just a powerful tailed beast as any, and that he is proud to be the Three Tails Jinchūriki. That's another thing, Giyo is a very proud kind of guy. Proud to be a Moon Shinobi, to harbor the Sanbi. He really likes his life, is proud of it, and hopes to make it, and the world better one day. He considers his life, one worth living for, and hopes to make the world, or help shape the world in a similar way. He believes that people actively shape the world with their various destinies and goals, and hopes that his goal will shape the world for the better, and better himself in the views of others, and his own. View of Jinchūriki Giyo sees his kind, as pawns. Not for him, but pawns to the shinobi world. That mostly the world just hopes to use them to achieve their goals. Giyo feels as if they are really human sacrifices, at disposal to be used, or die at anytime. Giyo is nowhere near okay with that however, as he feels that his life shouldn't be more at risk, because he is a host to a Tailed Beast, and neither does that make him better than anyone. He hopes by forming an alliance among his Jinchūriki brethren that he can eventually create a world where they are safe. Where they aren't treated different from other shinobi. Where they can be equal. Nindō Giyo is always searching for ways to get better, to become the best he can be. He also wants to better the world any way he can, as he is kind natured, and wishes for peace. However he knows that this won't come easily, and tries his best to fight for what he calls: a world worth living and dying for. His purpose in life, why he lives is essential to uncorrupt the shinobi world, so it can be a place everyone is proud to live in. A place where corrupt titans don't determine the destinies of everyone. To create this world through creativity is his greatest wish, to actively make the world ideal. Appearance Giyō is tall for his age, and very much in shape. A fair guy, he has nice, flowing mop head dark blue hair, spiky at the ends, with eyes of the identical hue. He wears a blue and gold long sleeved (one or two sleeves) uniform of the navy, a gift from Tābin, something given to him after the sealing of Isobu. With a raised collar, the upper half of the uniform is very form-fitting, showing off Giyo's thin upper half. Darker blue ribbon, lined with gold, circle both of his thighs, as the upper half of the uniform ends there, slipping under the silver boots that covers Giyo's lower legs, all the way down to his feet, with blue socks that are partially visible twice down his legs. A silver belt wraps around his belt, holding his golden sword with a circular-like guard, with a red hilt and its dark unique sheath, to fit the sword's shape. Two white straps circles around his chest, holding in place a long with cloth to the side, and on his right shoulder, an armor plate of light silver. When he wears the one sleeved uniform, a red tattoo is visible on his left shoulder, from his mother. Giyo also carries a small brown flagpole (little smaller than his size), with a blue flag attached with strings, a symbol etched in white lining. Also, Giyo covers his hands with gray gloves, to hold his sword. Giyo2.jpg GiyoPortrait1.png GiyoPortrait2.jpg Giyo4.jpg Giyo gallery 2.jpg Giyo gallery 1.jpg Abilities Giyo is a prodigy, even amongst most Getsugakure shinobi. At age nineten, he has already become renowned in his village, and utilizes many ninja art forms. His skills even got him noticed by the Tsukikage himself, among many others in his academy. His main fighting style combines his Crystal style, and the coral manipulation he has gained from Isobu. However, in terms of his actual powers from the Three-Tails, Giyo has yet to master all of its powers, because Isobu is still bitter about it being captured again, as he sees Getsugakure thinks of it as a tool. So far, Giyo can access a unique coral form with some of Isobu's chakra, with total control. But since Giyo can use a lot of the techniques without using the Three-Tails, it is a testament to the young man's powers, and capabilities. Ninjutsu Giyo is no stranger to this jutsu art. A user of Wind and Water Release, he is able to create small gusts, and waves, to jutsu that requires quite a degree of skill in shape transformation, along with Nature Transformation. Along with basic natures, Giyo is a master of his advanced nature transformation, his Kekkai Genkai of Crystal Release, along with being skilled in its components, earth and yin (he has a few skills utilizing either one). Another form of his ninjutsu is the Coral Manipulation, an ability he has gained ever since Isobu was sealed in him, and has begun to master it. But his greatest ninjutsu is the Shōsango-ryū, his own unique art. Giyo combines coral with crystal, a first in the ninja world. His usage of this style has already earned him his moniker. Nature Transformation *'Defense of Water:' Coral Manipulation Giyo's special ability that is enhanced by Isobu allows him to manipulate coral. Giyo can use coral for many purposes, from armor, to other constructs, to paralyzing an opponent with it, or immoblizing them. He can even stab them with it. His mastery of this skill allows for a lot of applications of chakra-infused coral. A wall of coral can be formed from his chakra, capable of stopping basic taijutsu attacks. It can be solidified even further with Isobu's chakra, making it almost Rashōmon in power. The wall is posionious to the touch, and can paralyze the taijutsu user who hits it. Blades of coral are also something Giyo creates from coral, which have the power to paralyze with every slash, and just powerful hardened brute force, as he strengthens the coral before usage. Crystal Release Shōsango-ryū Jinchūriki Transformations Taijutsu & Physical Prowess Kenjutsu & Hatazaojutsu While not particular skilled in these two arts, he has average proficiency in them. Armed with a sword, or a flagpole in battle, he is a formidable foe. He uses them in basic applications, and has yet to come up with any actually jutsu for these arts. However, he shouldn't be underestimated, he can still hold his own with either of his two weapons, without specific techniques. Immense Chakra Levels Synopsis Meeting with Mamoru Arc Trivia *Giyo's appearance is taken from Chrom, a character of the Fire Emblem franchise. Category:Getsugakure (Chix) Category:Approved Article